Good times: Drabbles
by RovKie
Summary: Some drabbles/shortfics/etc. Whenever I have a good idea worked out on paper, whenever I'm bored with the other stories, a new chapter will be added. Don't expect very frequent updates though. Main characters can be anybody.
1. All bets are off!

**I don't own the HP universe, nor do I make any money of it. And my name isn't J.K. Rowling.**

**As I'm working on some longer stories (anything from 10 pages to 300 pages goes!), and ****I only want to upload my other stories when they're finished, so this might take a while,** I'll be uploading some drabbles/shortfics/call it what you want under this story as new chapters. This whenever I have a good idea worked out on paper, whenever I'm bored with the other stories, etc. Don't expect very frequent updates though.

**Main characters can be anybody, depending from chapter to chapter. One more thing: most chapters will have a conversational writing style, which I think fits better to such short stories. Then again, the next one might be completely different.  
**

* * *

_In the common room, on a beautiful Saturday in their fourth year at Hogwarts, Ron is sitting next to the fireplace, facing Harry who's occupying a chair in front of him._

_Ron:_ Harry, what do you think about Hermione?

_Harry looks up from his book "Quidditch Through the Ages"._

_Harry:_ How do you mean, what do I think of her?

_Ron:_ Well, she is very bossy isn't it?

_Harry: _Perhaps a bit sometimes, yes...

_Ron:_ And she's acting all spoiled, as if she's always right.

_Harry:_ Uhhh...

_Ron:_ She's actually very irritating when she's around us, don't you think so?

_Harry:_ Where are you going with this, Ron?

_Ron:_ Well, as she can't make herself much more annoying than that...

_Harry:_ Uh Ron, I wouldn't say that if I were you...

_Ron:_ But it's true, she's the most annoying person I have ever met!

_Harry:_ Ron, shut up!

_Ron:_ No, no, hear me out now!

_Harry:_ Ron, behind you...

_Ron:_ In a second, let me finish!

_Harry:_ ...

_Ron:_ You know, being so annoying, I think it can only be because she fancies me!

_The whole common room falls quiet. Ron feels a tap on his left shoulder._

_Ron:_ Oh, hi Hermione! What's with that look on your face? Someone borrowed a book from the library that you wanted to have?

_Ron snickers and Harry lifts his eyes towards the sky, praying for a miracle. Hermione starts tapping her foot._

_Ron: _I know how to cheer you up though! What about going for a walk next to the lake with me? You know, to uh... get to know each other better?

_Hermione punches his nose. Hard._

_Hermione:_ Not a chance Ronald Weasley! I'd rather date Snape before I even think of dating you!

_The common room erupts in laughter and applause._

_Hermione: _But why stoop so low, if I can do so much better?

_Hermione grabs Harry by the arm and drags an amazed Harry out of the portrait hole, down to the grounds, while fellow students grumble about lost bets._

_Fred:_ George, I got to hand it to you, taking Ron aside and instructing him on how to notice when a girl likes you, worked wonders! She went straight for Harry, and on the date we predicted!


	2. About Wrackspurts and suits of armour

**I don't own the HP universe, nor do I make any money of it. And my name isn't J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_In the Hogwarts hallways, Ron is heading towards the History of Magic class, but as Binns decided to change the location again, Ron is utterly lost in the castle. At that moment he stumbles into Luna, wearing her spectrespecs, looking dreamily around._

_Luna:_ Oh, hello Ron.

_Ron: _Hi Luna. You don't happen to know where I can find Binns' classroom, can you?

_Luna:_ Oh that's easy, just continue straight on from here, on the stairs, through the secret passageway behind the portrait of the lady in red, the one between the 2 suits of armour. Then it's the second door on your right.

_Ron:_ Thanks Luna, I don't know how you always seem to find your way in this damn labyrinth!

_Luna:_ You could too, it's just that the wrackspurts are making your brain fuzzy.

_Ron: _Euh, ok Luna, whatever. Listen, I need to run, I'm late for the class already.

_Luna:_ Watch out though, the suits of armour don't like wrackspurts, and you have a whole bunch of them flying around your head!

_Ron:_ Luna, was this just now your way of saying I'm daft?

_Luna:_ Oh no, just a bit confused!

_Several students nearby start to giggle, while Ron's face becomes as red as his hair._

_Ron:_ Fine, I need to go!

_Ron turns on his heels and heads towards the stairs._

_Luna:_ Ron, but the suits of armour!

_Luna runs after Ron, but can't keep up with his long legs. As she is heading up the stairs, she hears him muttering._

_Ron:_ Confused, really... I'm being called daft by someone who wears crazy goggles! Ah, the portrait.

_**Thunk**_

_Luna catches up to Ron, sprawled on the ground while one of the suits of armour lowers its fist back next to its body._

_Luna:_ Ah Ron, I told you so. But I guess I can't blame you, you were so confused. At least the suits of armour chased them away now! You must be very grateful to them!

_Ron:_ ...


	3. Nice to meet you!

**I don't own the HP universe, nor do I make any money of it. And my name isn't J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Hermione:_ So this should be the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ mom!

_Mrs Granger:_ Yes indeed, it looks similar to what professor McGonagall explained. Now Hermione, remember what we told you? We don't want to attract unnecessary attention. So please stop jumping up and down while pointing at the wall.

_Hermione:_ Uh, ok mom...

_Mr Granger:_ I know you're very eager to go to your new school, my princess, but just try not to overdo it, huh?

_Hermione:_ Daddy! Don't call me princess! I'm a big girl now! My new classmates might hear you!

_Hermione glances furtively left and right, making sure nobody is in the neighbourhood._

_Mr Granger:_ There's nobody here now, my love, and you will always be my princess, no matter how old you are.

_Hermione:_ Dad!

_Mrs Granger elbows Mr Granger not so gently in the ribs and rolls her eyes._

_Mrs Granger:_ Don't worry Hermione, we won't call you like that in front of your friends.

_Hermione:_ Thanks mom!

_Hermione gives a quick peck on the cheek of Mrs Granger._

_Mr Granger:_ Hey! And me?

_Hermione looks as if she is considering pros and contras._

_Hermione: _Ok then, you're lucky I love you so much!

_Mr Granger hugs Hermione who flies around his neck. He swirls her once around and puts her on the ground again._

_Mr Granger:_ That's how I know my little princess!

_Hermione: _Dad! You're impossible!

_Mrs Granger punches her husband once more on the arm, for good measure._

_Mrs Granger:_ Ok now, let's go!

_Hermione turns back to the barrier, and walks up to it. She places her hands on the brick wall, and funnily enough, they go right through it! She pulls them back and looks up to her parents, beaming. Both her parents give her a hand, and together they walk though the wall, her father pushing the cart with her trunk._

_Mrs Granger:_ Oh wow!

_Hermione:_ Mom, look at that train! This will be so great!

_Mr Granger:_ Now princess, think what we just said, don't be overexcited...

_Hermione scowls back and a whisper can be heard between clenched teeth, directed to her father._

_Hermione:_ Dad, you just think about what you just said... No princess!

_While the Granger family is walking up to the train, a family of redheads bursts onto the platform through the barrier, followed by a shy boy with messy brown hair. Hermione turns and suddenly stands still, causing her father to bump into her._

_Mr Granger:_ Hey prin... Hermione, what's wrong? Move on now, come on! We're blocking people here, honey!

_Hermione looks up to her father, not liking the "honey" name much either, followed by a gaze to her left. There is a small boy standing, his parents behind him. He has blond hair and a self-important smirk._

_Mrs Granger:_ I'm sorry, this is all quite new to us. Our daughter only got to know that she is... well, magical, this summer.

_Lucius Malfoy ignores them, pushing through their small group while pretending they don't exist, talking to his wife._

_Lucius:_ Honestly, the audacity of trying to talk to us. They should ban all muggles of this platform, magical children or not!

_Narcissa: _They should ban all muggleborn children from Hogwarts, that's what they should do! A waste of time to try to teach them, I tell you!

_Draco:_ Dad, do I really need to go to the same school as that mudblood? Can't I go to Durmstrang?

_They fade out of view between the throngs of people on the platform and the Grangers immediately take a distaste of the blond, obnoxious family._

_Hermione at the other hand is not paying attention anymore, being mesmerised by the boy with the brown hair. He seems so shy, so breakable, so alone and lost, so ... cute. She can't help it and develops a small blush._

_Hermione:_ Dad, can I have an ice cream?

_Mr Granger:_ Sure pumpkin, you have your purse with euh... gallons with you?

_For a second, Hermione doesn't know what to do first. Glare at him for the "pumpkin" comment, or correct him on his ignorance of wizarding money. She settles on doing both at the same time._

_Hermione:_ Galleons dad! Honestly, it's written in "A basic guide to wizardry", didn't you read it?

_Mr Granger:_ I couldn't, you were always reading it!

_Hermione:_ And it won't cost a Galleon anyway, probably only a few Knuts.

_Mr Granger: _And a Galleon contains again how many Knuts?

_Hermione jumps into his arms and hugs him fiercely._

_Hermione:_ You can be so funny dad, playing dumb. Thanks for letting me get an ice cream!

_While Hermione runs off towards the stall (and the brown haired boy next to it), she hears her father talking to her mother in the background._

_Mr Granger:_ No honestly, I keep on forgetting, how many Knuts are there again in a Galleon?

_Mrs Granger:_ Oh dear...

_Rolling her eyes, Hermione continues towards the stall, manoeuvring so she deliberately will pass by the dishevelled boy._

_Hermione:_ Oh hello, are you also queuing for the ice cream stall?

_Harry:_ Uh, not really, no...

_Hermione:_ Why not? You should! Or don't you like ice cream?

_Harry looks astonished to the bushy girl in front of him, happily smiling to him as if she has known him for ages._

_Harry:_ Well, I suppose I could get some... I've got some money now...

_Hermione:_ Great! What taste will you take?

_Harry:_ Uh, I don't know... What do they have?

_Hermione:_ Probably the usual ones, caramel, vanilla, chocolate, ... You don't eat ice cream often, do you?

_Harry:_ This will be my first one, I guess. I never really was allowed to eat an ice cream before.

_Hermione:_ Really? Wow, and I thought I wasn't allowed to eat ice cream often! My parents are dentists, you see. Why didn't you eat any before?

_Harry looks increasingly red around the ears, something that is slowly expanding towards his neck and face._

_Harry:_ well, I live with my aunt and uncle, and... Let's say they have other priorities.

_Hermione starts queuing, Harry following her._

_Hermione:_ Ah, so are they here with you too, your aunt and uncle?

_Harry:_ No, not really, they just dropped me off here at the station and left.

_Hermione:_ They left? They didn't even accompany you here? But you're also a first-year student, no? Didn't they want to make sure you got safely here?

_Harry: _Not really no, other priorities you know...

_Hermione has trouble not to stare at the boy who thinks it's perfectly acceptable that his relatives don't seem to care about him._

_Hermione: _Hmm, ok. I guess I will hear the full story later on anyway.

_Harry:_ Later?

_Hermione:_ Of course later! What do you think we'll be doing the next seven years! We'll be spending loads of time together!

_Confused as Harry is with this straight-to-your-face girl in front of him, he is spared thinking up a reply as the woman behind the stall asks them what they want as ice cream._

_Hermione:_ Let's see, I'll have a chocolate one, please!

_Ice cream lady:_ Sorry, we don't have any chocolate.

_Hermione:_ That's weird, hmm, vanilla then.

_Ice cream lady:_ No vanilla either, sorry! I'm guessing you're a muggleborn little witch, aren't you?

_Harry:_ What is muggleborn?

_Hermione: _That's if your parents are both muggles – non magical people. Is your family magical?

_Harry: _I don't know, not the people I live with now, no. But a big guy – Hagrid – told me my parents were magical.

_Hermione looks a bit sip at that._

_Hermione: _Really? I was hoping that I had found another muggleborn like me. They are hard to find you know. And I'm afraid that I will be the only one not knowing anything about magic!

_Harry:_ Oh, but that's ok, I don't know anything about magic neither. As I said, I was raised as a non-magical, euh, as a muggle.

_Hermione:_ Really, your family never told you anything about it?

_Harry:_ Not really, they're kind of scared of it, I guess. They don't like magic very much.

_Hermione:_ Hmm, weird family you have.

_Harry:_ You don't know half of it.

_Hermione:_ Oh, but we'll have all the time for you to explain me during the next few years!

_While Harry turns pink, Hermione faces the ice cream lady again._

_Hermione:_ So what do you have as tastes then?

_Ice cream lady:_ Well, there is the taste of fresh grass, fairy pooh – very tasty that one! – and I also have a special of firewhisky essence – it becomes good once you bite through the initial taste of it!

_Hermione pulls up her nose, surprised by the offered choices._

_Hermione:_ I think I will pass, thank you...

_Harry:_ I'll take them all!

_Hermione looks at Harry incredulously._

_Harry:_ Hey, it's my first time, whatever it tastes like, I will like it.

_Hermione: _Well, I guess I'll take a fresh grass one then, it seems the least weird.

_Once they have their ice creams, Hermione has to agree that it doesn't taste half bad, while Harry seems like a man on a mission. A mission to eat all ice creams before Hermione finishes hers._

_Hermione: _Harry, watch out, you will get a head ache!

_Harry:_ Why? I feel fine? What does ice creams have anything to do with a head ache?

_Hermione:_ You'll see soon enough. Hey listen, my parents are waving for me to come over. I'll see you on the train, ok?

_Before Harry could say anything, the small girl gives him a quick hug – a huge feature considering he is holding three ice creams – and turns to run off._

_Harry: _Ok, bye, I guess...

_About 3 seconds later, Harry learns that although she is a bit bossy, and a bit weird, above all she is correct. And a huge head ache springs up causing him to almost drop his ice creams. But he also knows he's sold. He will get to know this girl better. And he knows he will like his years at Hogwarts._


End file.
